


Трижды по сорок лет

by WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Геллерт собирается на бой с Альбусом.





	Трижды по сорок лет

«Вот так, — думает Геллерт, — так-то будет лучше».

Какой глупый цветок. Не сочетается ни с чем, сорняк, дурная трава, даже в венок не вплетешь.

Взаимная любовь.

Он поглаживает аккуратную бородку, поправляет аметистовую булавку на шейном платке. Смотрит на себя в зеркало. Ему шестьдесят — а не дашь и сорока. Впрочем, как смотреть: в глаза заглянуть — под сотню будет.

Любовь.

Глупая, детская, зачем-то зацепилась за рёбра, как сорная трава, удержалась в груди, проросла сквозь сердце, все съела, все выпила, только долг и остался. Как в семнадцать лет началось, так каждый год думал — все, в этом году точно отпустит. Не отпускало.

Много лет не видел вживую, словом не перемолвился — все равно дышит, проклятая.

Жадно слушал, жадно смотрел, по тени силуэт угадывал, по деяниям — человека.

Сколько вокруг вились! Любили жадно, искренне, до крови из глаз, до самоубийств — никто не нужен был. Все были по колено, лишь Альбус один — вровень. Плечом к плечу, бровь к брови.

Нет, не вровень — выше. Всегда выше был: голову запрокинув, в небеса смотрел, звездами и облаками любовался, а Геллерт по земле ходил, в землю смотрел, землю ел в своих гребанных заботах — только бы мир вычистить, лучше сделать, чтобы Альбус босым мог ходить, и ноги бы его не запачкались.

Ах ты, любовь, змея, как в сердце заползла, так и осталась. Сорок лет жжет, горит — так еще дважды по стольку гореть будет.  
Это Геллерт знал, это он предвидел.

Знал — боялся, раз ему еще дважды по сорок лет жить, что же с другим сегодня станется?

Вытаскивает булавку, шейный платок снимает.

Не на свадьбу, чай, собирается.

Альбус умен: он поймет, если ошибиться. Значит, ошибаться нельзя ни в коем случае.

Геллерт скидывает плащ, проверяет палочку. Под пальцами — привычное тепло.

Последний раз смотрит в зеркало и резким, грубым движением прикалывает глупый цветок себе на лацкан, на отворот пиджака.

Сегодня день не свадьбы, но войны. Последний день войны — это Геллерт тоже знает точно.

Летят мгновения, Геллерт идет, разговаривает с кем-то, ждет, потом бежит, потом снова ждет. Бровь опалили, и цветок на лацкане пожух.

Одна соратница упала после зеленой вспышки, второй — от кровавого проклятья.

Геллерт идет прямо — люди разбегаются от одного его взгляда. Он, впрочем, не жалеет заклятий: жжет огнем, разрушает все, до чего дотянуться может.

Склоняется над павшим, вытирает ему глаза, залитые кровью — чтобы мог умереть спокойно, небо увидеть.

Альбус хотел бы, и за ним такие же и идут.

Геллерт знает, что не умрет — ему еще дважды по сорок лет эту окаянную любовь в себе носить.

Внутри него сжимается скорпион: жалит, жалит, жалит самого себя, яд в венах бежит вместо крови, жжет и кипит.

Геллерт ждет. Он знает — все еще не началось.

Вокруг него умирают друзья и враги, но это — он знает — только декорации.

Неожиданно за поворотом, возле разгромленной стены, он видит Альбуса, склонившегося над умирающим магом.

Мир обретает четкость, и Геллерт вдыхает, вдыхает, и не может выдохнуть. Геллерт вдруг понимает все, видит все, ему и семь, и семнадцать, и шестьдесят, и сто лет — все одновременно.

Он впивается пальцами в палочку — до изломанных ногтей, до крови.

Альбус поднимается.

Геллерт смотрит на него — седой, совсем седой. Позавчера еще видел его изображение в военной хронике — был рыжий. Сегодня седой. За ночь одну поседел.

Альбус встает, поднимает палочку, идет, чеканит шаг, не сбивается. Как на марше, как на параде.

Побледнел, осунулся, а все такой же. 

Сначала долг, потом все остальное.

Задрожала палочка в пальцах Геллерта.

Тяжелее стала, чем тысячелетний храм.

Стоят напротив.

Дышат.

Вокруг стоны, хрипы, крики, взрывы — до них не долетает. Словно годы пролетели, века, тысячелетия. Храмы в песок стёрлись, языки забылись, люди навеки ушли, а они все стоят и глядят.

И Альбус опускает палочку.

Геллерт смотрит до истомы, до кровавых кругов перед глазами.

Глупый цветок.

Бессмысленная и взаимная любовь.

Пустая, прожитая жизнь. Вылитая кружка воды в бесплодной пустыне. Хотел мир изменить, высоко взлететь, а на камешке споткнулся. Вот так за грош пропадать, а сколько им счастья отмерено было? На донышке.

Эх, друг, брат, любимый, что мы друг с другом сделали...

И Геллерт поднимает палочку, перехватывает ее сильными пальцами, и ломает надвое.

Бросает к ногам обломки.

Смотрит внимательно, видит у Альбуса сорный цветок амброзии, к лакцану приколотый.

Взаимная любовь, твоя взяла.


End file.
